


More Than Meets the Eye

by Jodine16



Series: Hermaphrodite!Prompto [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Conversations, BAMF!Prompto, False Accusations, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Protective!Glaives, luche stirring up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: Video surfaces of Gladio sexually assaulting Prompto and Prompto now has to awkwardly explain to Clarus what was really going on.





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So, like the other parts in this series, you don't have to read them to know what's going on here. This story takes place a day after the previous fic. And the previous fic is loosely explained in this story. Enjoy!

“Damnit, Gladio,” Prompto grumbled, looking at the bruised bite mark on his neck. He didn’t even remember when the other guy did that. Then again, he had been a little preoccupied. The memories of yesterday’s shower brought a silly smile to his face… which was quickly wiped off his face when the fire alarm in his apartment suddenly went off. He stared stupidly at the flashing light coming from the hallway, only moving into action when he heard yelling and banging on doors. “Okay, not a drill!” He joined the growing mass of confused people in the stairwell, heading out to the parking lot. In the distance, he heard the sirens of emergency services headed his way and he looked back at his apartment, his heart freezing when he realised it was indeed on fire. He eventually saw his landlord and overheard him saying something about how they were lucky to get everyone out. ‘ _Probably also a good thing the building isn’t a skyscraper,_ ’ Prompto thought. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. He winced when he saw it was the third alarm he’d set to make he wouldn’t be late today. Last night’s gaming marathon had run a bit late.

Deciding he wasn’t going to be of much use gawking at the fire trying to take his building down, Prompto left. A bit of a jarring way to start the day, but it could have been way worse!

As he was headed towards the Citadel, a hand reached out from a dark alleyway and yanked him in. Squawking, Prompto was unceremoniously shoved into a brick wall face first. His struggles ceased when he felt a sharp blade press into his neck. "Keep quiet, you pretty thing, or I'll slit your throat." Prompto's stomach rolled in protest when the man's putrid breath washed over him. Hot rage rose inside him when the would-be rapist fondled his backside. "Can't wait to slide my c--Ah!" Prompto let his training kick in to quickly disarm the guy and soon had him lying on the ground, stomach down with his arm twisted painfully behind him. 

"Let's get something straight, you piece of shit, you touch me, you even come near me again, I will end you, got it?" Prompto snarled, yanking the guy's arm more.

He cried out. "Okay, okay, sure, sure! Lemme go!"

Prompto shoved him into the ground and took the knife with him, scoffing at the crappy quality. He dumped it in a trash bin and hurried onwards. Idiot was going to make him late for training.

~~

Prompto’s nerves were finally starting to calm down after entering the Citadel when Libertus and Nyx approached them, concern on their faces. “Hey guys!” He chirped. He enjoyed spending time with them, they helped him further his training with their ability to warp. While he obviously couldn’t, it gave him better pointers on how to avoid hitting Noctis in battle, or how to hit fast moving targets. And if they didn’t judge him on his less than wealthy background like some of the Crownguard did, well that was just a bonus.

“Hey, how you holding up, kid?” Libertus rumbled, eyes trailing up and down his ruffled appearance.

“What?” The attack had literally happened twenty minutes ago. He knew the Citadel was a hotspot for gossips, but this was ridiculous. “I’m good, I’m—”

“You don’t need to pull the bravado façade with us, Chocobo,” Nyx said gently. “You ever need to talk, you come find us, all right?”

“Er, okay???” Prompto was completely confused as he stepped aside to let them walk off. His confusion only got worse when he saw Crowe stalking towards him. He went stock still as she gave him a tight hug.

“Just say the word and I’ll burn him to ash,” she snarled, “Nobody hurts my baby brother.”

“Um, I’m okay, I promise!” Prompto squeaked, “Really, nothing hap—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Argentum,” She pulled away, holding him by the shoulders to stare him in the eyes. “I don’t care what kind of ties he has, I’ll—”

“Glaive Altius, I believe you’re required in the training yards.” Both of them turned to see Cor standing there. “Argentum, come with me please, we need to speak.”

“Yes, Sir!” Crowe gave him a meaningful look, before turning and leaving. Prompto followed after Cor, his nerves coming back. What had he done to deserve a private conversation with the Marshal? His six-month evaluation wasn’t due for three more weeks. He frowned when he noticed their path didn’t lead to Cor’s office. Instead, Prompto found himself freezing in the doorway of Lord Clarus Amicitia’s office. The Shield was at his desk and an unknown woman was sitting across from him. Both turned to look at him as Cor walked over to stand next to Clarus.

“Ah, Prompto, please come in,” Clarus smiled warmly at him. Prompto did as told, shutting the door behind him. “Take a seat.” He pointed to the seat next to the woman. Prompto did as told, clenching his hands to get them to stop shaking. “This is Amelia Crassus, she will be recording this conversation.”

“If you need to stop, just say the word,” she said gently.

“Uh, okay? I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Prompto looked at them all. “If this is about that guy in the alley, I took care of it. I mean, I could file a report if you want, but he seemed too startled, when I took him down, to do anything when I left.”

Clarus and Cor looked at each other, clearly having a silent conversation before Cor cleared his throat. “This isn’t about that, however, yes I would like to hear about it later. This is in regards to recent allegations made. The video clearly speaks for itself, however protocol dictates we interview the victim before pressing charges.” He pulled a tablet off Clarus’ desk and poked at it a few times, bringing up a video. 

Words died in Prompto’s throat as he watched Gladio stalk towards him in the showers. If the other people in the room said anything, he wasn’t hearing it. He was too busy freaking out about the possibility that his weird biology was being filmed. 

“—mpto!” The video suddenly stopped and a hand was on his face, forcing him to look at Amelia. He blinked, bringing the world back into focus. “You’re in a safe place, Prompto, he can’t hurt you anymore. Breathe with me, deep breaths.” He did as instructed until he felt his heart rate come down.

“I know this is a… touchy subject to discuss with me being in the room, but—” Clarus began.

“Who took the video?” Prompto demanded.

“Prompto, you know we can’t reveal that,” Clarus said.

“No, you’re going to tell me, because I had not one but three Glaives offer to take your son off the map. Whoever filmed that is talking and I demand to know who.” Prompto glared, crossing his arms. “Look, Gladio didn’t rape me.”

“Prompto, we saw—”

“Ramuh strike me down.” Prompto looked at the ceiling. “You saw a couple of horny guys getting their rocks off in an inappropriate place with kinky undertones.” He refused to meet anyone’s eyes as he felt his face heat up.

“And the bruising on your face?” Amelia questioned.

“A can of soup fell off the top shelf of my cupboard and Noctis hit me in the mouth with his blade when we were sparing.”

“And your neck?” She prodded further.

“Enthusiastic love-bite. Seriously, I’m going to die of embarrassment, c-could we stop talking about this please?”

As if that was his cue, the door burst open with Noctis stumbling in, Ignis hot on his heels. “Noctis, stop!”

“No, there are horrible rumours flying around that my boyfriend is raping my boyfriend and I’m here to set the record straight!” Noctis stormed up to Clarus’ desk. “Gladio and Prompto like weird sex stuff and that’s okay, ‘cause they discuss it before they do it… usually… okay not always, but they have safewords to stop if things get too weird, alright?!” Clarus sat back in his chair and Cor was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“TMI, bro,” Prompto whispered, though he was grateful for the support, even if Noctis just outed them all to Gladio’s father.

Clarus, for his part, actually looked relieved. “You consented to that act in the showers?”

Prompto refused to look him in the face. “It was just really rough oral sex, Sir.”

Clarus sighed. “Well then, in that case, would you and Gladio care to have charges pressed against Luche Larzarus for filming your sexual acts without your informed consent?”

“Damn right we would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random Fact: Italy is the only country in the world that allows people to make sex videos without everyone involved consenting. I'd assume Lucis is not like.
> 
> The soup can bruising Prompto's eye was inspired by my sister, who took a 4 pack of pudding to the face when she was at work. She looked like a cage fighter for two weeks before the bruising disappeared. The next chapter will take Gladio's POV.
> 
> Also, I couldn't decide if the rating for this should be T or M. I figured M was safer.


End file.
